The present invention relates to a ventilation plug, for treatment of middle-ear diseases, which is inserted into a middle-ear cavity through the eardrum of a patient.
It is known that hollow ventilation tubes of various types have been employed for the treatment of exudative tympanitis. In operation, the ventilation tubes are inserted into a cut slit in the eardrum of the patient. The slit allows for communication between the middle ear and outside and thus, introduction of atmospheric pressure so that any liquid remaining in the middle ear can be easily removed through an auditory meatus. The draining of liquid is necessary for the prevention of auditory diseases while the eardrum is kept free from deformation.
Each of the prior art ventilation tubes for treatment of middle-ear diseases, e.g. exudative tympanitis, incorporates a hollow space therein. This hollow space allows germs, polluted air, or filthy water from the outside to directly flow into the middle ear and cause inflammation. Hence, the patient who utilizes a conventional ventilation tube has to wear additional protection devices, e.g. ear plugs, for preventing any unwanted object such as water from entering the middle ear during bathing, hair washing, swimming, etc. Also, dirt or dust may enter the middle ear while participating in sports activities.
Consequently, sports players, namely swimmers, and people who work in a dusty atmosphere will be inhibited from carrying out their activities when wearing conventional tubes for the treatment of the middle-ear diseases.
Further, the prior art ventilation tubes are large in cross sectional area and require a slit of extensive size in the eardrum. This slit is for insertion into the middle ear, and causes additional pain to the patient. In some cases, this slit may cause an unacceptable amount of bleeding. It is well understood that the insertion of such a stout ventilation tube can only be executed by a skilled, experienced doctor. The insertion of such a device will be very difficult in the case of a patient who has a small auditory meatus and may even be impossible in some cases.
Conventional ventilation tubes allow the air to pass through a hollow passage therein, and thus offer a ventilation effect. Sometimes, the passage becomes fouled with blood and pus, and thus renders the device unusable. Furthermore, the conventional ventilation tube will provide, due to its size and shape, feelings of an auditory fault and annoyance to the patient who utilizes it. This in turn cause the patient to suffer from mental stress and physical pain a few days after the insertion. It should be noted that about 80% of the patients suffering from the exudative tympanitis are children. Accordingly, such disadvantages in conventional ventilation tubes will seriously undermine therapeutic treatment.